The Exorcist
by rens-luvr
Summary: Ren met Rin at the True Cross academy. He falls in love with Shura.
1. First day

**rens-luvr: **HEY! If you like Blue Exorcist, this is a MUST READ story! This is a crossover story!

**RIN:**I am the main character, of course.

**REN:**No you're not nimrod!

**rens-luvr:**KNOCK IT OFF! BOTH OF YOU! Ren is the main character! Problem solved!

ON WITH THE STORY!

**POV: Ren**

I was starting at the prostigious True Cross Academy. I was going to learn to be an exorcist, despite being a demon myself. My parents were human. They were killed by a demon when I was little. Now, I was standing outside the school. The place had a cold aura about it. It put a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Might as well head inside. I walked into the front doors. There were more students than I thought. I then spotted some kid with pointy ears and wild black hair. He was demon like me. I approached him. "Hello. My name is Ren Krawler. I'm new here and can't find my class." I said. He glanced at me. He had a friendly smile.

"Rin Okumara. Nice to meet you." he replied. We shook hands and hung out. We still had a few hours until class. While we were walking, I ran into some girl. She had orange and yellow hair.

"Watch where you're going." she snapped.

"I'm so sorry. My name is Ren Krawler. I'm new here." I panicked.

"Shura Kirigakure. I'm also new." she muttered. Man, she was amazing and hot. She was also pretty snippy. That outfit of hers was exciting me. My mother said that as you get older, your hormones start raging. She was right. I felt my cock harden as she got closer to me. "Stay out of my way." she hissed. She slapped me when I grinned. That made me like her even more. She turned to look at me as she walked away and winked. When the bell rang, Rin and I headed to class.


	2. Escape

**rens-luvr: **Here is chapter two! I think it will be good.

**Ren: **I like this one for a change. Don't make me too perverted now. You tend to get a little carried away.

**rens-luvr: **I'll try not to.

On with the story...

**POV. Ren**

Well, here is my first class. Health. I was assigned to a seat that happened to be next to Shura. Damn, she has big breasts, the perfect body, and not to mention, is REALLY hot. She caught me looking at her and rolled her eyes. She zipped her jacket and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is there a dress code for this school?" I asked. Shura shook her head.

"Not really. Wear whatever you want." she replied, bored. I was really fascinated by her. She was really interesting. Then, the bell rang and we headed to second hour. This school is amazing. A few hours between each class was pretty useful. I decided to find Rin and hang out. I found him at the water fountain, getting a drink. I scared him when I grabbed the back of his shirt. I couldn't help but laugh when he yelped and fell over. He glared at me, clearly not amused.

"What the hell!" he yelled. He swung at me and I caught his fist. I knocked him into the wall and jumped over his leg when he tried to trip me.

"Woah there tiger. I was only playing around. You don't need to get so irritated." I said. Then, we both broke into laughter. Shura was looking at us when I looked up. She looked genuinely amused. She was grinning and had an amused glint in her eye.

"What is so funny?" she asked. I smiled and shrugged. She sat on the water fountain.

**End of the day...**

**POV. Shura**

Ren is pretty cute. He seems to like me a lot. He doesn't know that I feel the same about him. Then, I spotted him in the hallway. "Why aren't you in your dorm?" I asked. He spun around and looked at me. He was shirtless underneath a dressy fabric jacket. Practically an over shirt that buttons up. I suddenly got a wet feeling between my legs.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around. What about you?" he replied.

"Same here." I answered. He sat on the floor in front of a locker. I sat next to him.

"If I asked you to go out with me, what would you have said?" he asked. I looked at him, surprised.

"Of course! I would love to go out with you." I replied cheerfully. That was when he kissed me. I could feel his strong arms around me. His chest was also really strong. He had a sturdy body.

"I want you to come over to my house. I think you would like it. We can sneak out tonight. This place is a living hell. I would rather be free." he said. I nodded in agreement. We snuck outside and climbed the gate. We made a run for it until we were out of sight. He led me down a dark road for about 12 miles before walking onto the front porch of a large purple house. "This is my place. Come on inside." he blurted. He led me inside.


	3. Conflicted

**rens-luvr:** Hey. Here's chapter three. Enjoy. I am finally getting into a hentai part. Enjoy!

**POV. Shura**

Ren led me to his room. The windows were covered with black curtains, the carpet was a dark violet, the bed was a king size covered with a black blanket with a flame design. The walls were painted black with blue flames. I looked around in wonder. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he grabbed me. He grinned playfully and claimed my lips. He thrusted his tongue into my mouth. I clung to him, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around my body. He paused to let me get a breath. He started unzipping my jacket. I felt my face heat up as he licked the crook of my neck. This felt good. "Mmm...you smell so good..." he murmured. He layed me down on his bed and got over my body. I felt him removing my shorts.

"Nnng...Ren..." I said breathlessly. He looked down at me and stroked my cheek. I wrapped my legs around him. He removed his own pants. I let out a pleasured squeak when he slid into me. He connected his lips to mine and pumped his hips. I used the kiss to muffle a pleasured cry.

"What's wrong with making a little noise Shura? he teased. I bit my lip as he sped up a little. He ran his hands up my sides to my breasts. I let out a cry and arched my back. He grinned and nibbled on my ear.

"AH...Ren! Mmmm..." I whimpered. He kissed me again. I was panting from his kisses and the pressure of him inside my body. I clenched his shoulders. He licked the crook of my neck and adjusted himself on his knees. He continued pumping into me.

"Shura...You're so perky..." he breathed through clenched teeth. This drove me insane. I clenched the sheets and suppressed a cry. I felt tears forming in my eyes. "You're not bleeding, so I'm gonna guess you're not a virgin.." he breathed. I grinned up at him.

"How did you know?" I teased. He pumped his hips a little harder.

"Just a lucky guess..." he replied. He held onto my waist for a better grip. I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Mmmm! R...REN! AH! F...FUCK! AH! Nnnng..." I cried. He leaned down to kiss me. I squeezed my eyes shut against the pleasure. I continued crying out as he pumped his hips. He eventually jerked against me, filling me with his release. We layed in eachother's arms, panting. I ran my hands on the sides of his face. That was when I noticed his pointed ears. "You're...a...demon?! I demanded. He jumped, startled.

"Yeah...Rin and Yukio are my half siblings. They don't know that. I don't want them to know. Keep this between the two of us. Don't leave me Shura. I'll kill anyone who gets between us. I wouldn't be able to handle losing you. Promise you'll stay with me." he pleaded. The pain in his eyes was unbearable. He nuzzled the crook of my neck. He yelped when I shoved him off. I got up and got dressed.

"I HATE demons." I said coldly. He looked even more hurt. I couldn't bear to make direct eye contact with him. "I'm sorry Ren. I really am. My family was slaughtered by Satan on the Blue Night. I vowed to kill each and every demon that gets in my way." I added. I left. I felt tears rolling down my face. I made a run for it before he could catch up. _'I'm so sorry Ren. I wish it could work, but it can't. I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me.' _I thought to myself.

**POV. Rin**

I was wandering around when Shura ran into me. She clung to me, a crying mess. "What the fuck happened to you?" I asked. She shook her head and buried herself in my uniform. She's really upset.

"It's Ren! He's a demon!" she cried. I pushed her off angrily and arched an eyebrow.

"I'm a demon too and you like me! What's so different about him?!" I snapped. She flinched and looked away.

"I had sex with him." she muttered. I twitched an eye.

"Oh! So you have sex with him but not me?!" I demanded. She glared at me and kicked me hard in the chin.

"That's because you're an insensitive asshole!" she hissed. She spun around and took off. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with Ren. He was shaking and crying.

"She hates me. I didn't do anything to hurt her! She just got mad and ran off!" he wailed miserably. I felt sorry for him. He's a good guy. He wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially girls.

"I know you would never hurt her. Just so you know, she's also a crying mess. Thought I would put it out there." I replied. He looked shocked. "She was devastated. She acted like YOU broke up with HER. I guess it's the other way around. She's always been a bit indecisive." I reassured him. He nodded. I hugged him supportingly. "Give it time. She'll come around." I added. I let him go and walked away to my dorm.

**POV. Shura**

I curled up on my bed, crying. I wanted to love Ren, but I can't. He probably hates me now. I buried my face in my pillow. I heard Rin go into his dorm across the hallway. I tried to pull myself together, but couldn't stop crying. I eventually tired myself out. My dreams were haunted with the pain in his eyes.


End file.
